Things Work in Mysterious Ways
by Rose-By Any Other Username
Summary: Vince McMahon receives a visit from an unsuspecting person about the future of his family. Based off an episode from "The Tudors". One-Shot


**A/N: I know I shouldn't be writing another one-shot when I have other series I could be updating but in my defense, this story has been bothering me forever and I just had to write it. Please remember to review at the bottom of the chapter so then I know if you want more one-shots or not. Anyway, Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"No, Stephanie!" Vince McMahon yelled at his daughter, sitting in the chair across for his desk.

Stephanie had been pleading with her father to let her leave early tonight so she could attend her daughter's dance recital. She had promised Aurora that she would make it to this one. But just like always, Vince had denied her request, giving her the same old speech.

"It is your duty as a VP…"

"They'll be fine without me. It's not like I'm asking for a week, I'm only asking for two hours." Stephanie interrupted, getting more and more upset as the conversation went on.

Vince sighed and leaned back into his chair, "My decision stands."

Stephanie nodded angrily as she got up and made her way to the door. She turned around one last time before leaving and said, "You know, I really hope I never become you when I'm the owner of this company."

With that, she slammed the door shut. Vince just shook his head and went back to the papers on his desk. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced over to see the few pictures he had sitting near him. The first was of his son, Shane, and his family all sitting backstage at one of the house shows. The next picture was of Stephanie, Paul, and the girls in the ring before Raw. The last picture was of his late wife, Linda. Oh how he had missed her since she had passed a year ago to illness. Not a day went by that he didn't miss her. Being shaken from his thoughts, he heard a familiar voice.

"What have you done to my poor children?"

Vince looked up to see…no, it couldn't be. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him. For there, standing in front of him, was Linda.

"Lin?" Vince questioned, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

Linda didn't move or change the disappointed expression on her face, "What have you done to them."

He shook his head with confusion in his eyes, "I haven't done anything to them. I don't know what you're talking about."

Out of no where, a vision of Shane stood beside his mother.

"Our poor son, because of you, he's always second guessing himself. Can't you see that all the boy has ever wanted was your approval?" Linda stopped as she took a step closer to Vince, yet Shane remained where he was with his head held high.

Linda gestured toward her son, "Because of you, he will spend most of his life, trying to make a name for himself, so he can prove himself to you!"

The vision changed, and Vince saw his grandsons and daughter-in-law appear. He looked on as Shane ignored them. Marissa's happy face dropped as she ushered the boys away.

The vision disappeared as Vince stood up.

"I have always been proud of him," started Vince, meeting his late wife's cold stare, "Everything that he has done, I have been proud of. He has such strong will and I admire that about him."

"Then maybe you should show him that, before he abandons the things most important to him to change your view of him."

The figure of Shane also disappeared.

"And our precious daughter," Linda began.

A vision of Stephanie appeared and moved towards Vince with a smile on her face. Before she could reach him, Linda put a hand on her shoulder and Stephanie moved back to stand beside her mother.

"You work her too hard. You don't see all the pressure you but on her to be great. All the times she is kept away from her family to jump through your hoops."

Vince held his hand out toward his daughter, "I put pressure on her because I love her and I want to see her do great things. She is so clever and she often reminds me of you"

Linda nodded, "She is very clever and she will do great things for this company. But everything has a price."

Vince looked baffled, "What do you mean."

"She will die young, Vince. All the stress you put on her will cost her her life."

The vision changed. The figure of his beautiful daughter began to cough violently and fall to the floor.

"NO!" Vince yelled, jumping out of his chair. Wait, had this all just been a dream? He was still in his office, but the figures were gone. Shane was gone, Stephanie was gone, and Linda…gone. He tried to keep his breathing calm as he rapped his mind around what had just happened. Maybe he could prevent all the things that were shown to him. He would make it a point to call Shane in the morning, but right now, he had to catch Stephanie before Paul left for the recital.

Meanwhile, Stephanie had caught up with Paul to tell him about the news.

"What am I going to tell Aurora?" questioned Paul as he leaned up against the wall, folding his hands across his chest.

Stephanie sighed, "Just tell her that I love her and I wish I could have been there to see her dance."

"Steph, I wish you could stand up to him and…"

Paul was interrupted, when Vince appeared behind his wife.

Vince cleared his throat and Stephanie turned around.

"Dad, I promise I will get back to work, I just wanted to tell Paul that I couldn't make it tonight." said Steph.

"I just wanted to let you know that I reconsidered my previous decision and I think it would be best if you went to Aurora's recital tonight."

Stephanie raised her eye brow in curiosity, "What made you change your mind?"

Vince smiled, "Let's just say that things work in mysterious ways."

"But what exactly…"

Paul pushed his wife towards the door before she could finish, "Let's leave before he changes his mind again."

When she left, Paul turned around and shook Vince's hand and said, "Thank you" before running off to catch up with Stephanie.

Vince just chuckled and made his way back to his office. When he arrived, he saw Linda standing there again, only this time she was smiling. She was only there for a brief moment, before she faded away into nothing. Vince could rest easy now, knowing that everything was going to turn out okay.


End file.
